d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nisshoku's Guard
The listed CR follows the rule suggested by the Immortal's Handbook that each class level adds 2/3s CR. This works the other way around too, in that ECL equals 1.5 * CR. As such, each member of Nisshoku's Guard is ECL 50. I have arbitrarily increased the spell resistance to CR+10. Statblock , , , , , |possessions=Cloak of Epic Charisma +25, Dusk Guard, Dusk's Edge, Dusk Step }} History Nisshoku's Guard consists of 20 elite members, each identical in equipment and training. Huge undead monsters, the guard is made up of Nightwalkers given horrible weapons of evil and armor to stay all but the mightiest of blows. The guard is led by Nisshoku himself, detailed elsewhere. The guard employs tactical maneuvering, the use of flanking, aid another, and overlapping threatened areas to take advantage of attacks of opportunity. Bull rushing is also a popular tactic against foes that are otherwise too nimble or heavily armored, in order to throw them off guard so that an opening may be found. Readied actions are also utilized extensively to co-ordinate attacks. Teamwork is the order of the day. The Guard's sole purpose is to defend Zhenghi, a powerful Akalich and self-proclaimed ruler of Toril. Artifacts Dusk's Edge (Minor) Nisshoku's Guard wield horrible unholy weapons of malice. These huge greatswords open vile wounds that can only be healed on consecrated ground. The merest touch of one of these weapons is enough to deal 1 point of constitution damage. To non-evil foes, the weapons are even worse, dealing an additional 3d6 unholy damage. To good opponents, a hit also bestows a negative level. Nisshoku's Guard is highly trained in the use of these weapons, and in their hands, they can deal critical hits with unnerving frequency and incredible viciousness. On a critical hit, Nisshoku's Guard can use Dusk's Edge to deal triple damage, including an additional 6d6 unholy damage, 2 additional points of constitution damage, and 2 additional negative levels. Dusk Guard (Minor) Nisshoku's Guard is outfitted in the finest of full plate armor. These huge plates are custom forged to fit each member of the guard perfectly, making them easier to use and less of a hindrance. The armor has no chinks, no cracks, and no seams that would allow for sneak attacks or critical hits. Surrounding the metal is a force field that deflects all but the mightiest blows, and grants the wearer fire, acid, electricity, and sonic resistance 50. Dusk Step (Minor) Nisshoku's Guard is also outfitted with boots that do more than merely grant incredibly mobility, though this is also a feature. The boots resize to fit any wearer, and not only triples land movement, but allows the wearer to fly with perfect maneuverability with a speed of 60 ft. Furthermore, upon speaking the command phrase, the boots can instantly take the wearer anywhere within 2400 feet, as per the spell Dimension Door cast by a 50th level sorcerer, except as a move action. Darkness and shadow flow from the boots with each step taken, surrounding the wearer with shadows as far as his aura reaches (if the wearer lacks an aura, the shadows extend only into his square). These shadows provide a 20% miss chance to anything within them, but have no magical resistance; light spells and darkvision both penetrate this darkness with ease. Natural light cannot illuminate it. Assuming magic has not suppressed this darkness, the wearer of the boots can command the shadows as a full round action, which acts as the spell Greater Shadow Evocation cast by a 50th level sorcerer, except that the effect of the spell cannot extend past the wearer's aura. Combat Abilities Combat Brute (Ex): Members of Nisshoku's Guard can use the following maneuvers (from Complete Warrior): *''Advancing Blows'' - After a bull rush, the Guard receives a +1 bonus to hit the target for every 10 feet the foe was moved. *''Sundering Cleave'' - After sundering a weapon, shield, or other object, the guard may also then follow through and attack the one who was holding the now sundered thing. *''Momentum Swing'' - After a charge, the Guard can power attack with a ratio of 3:1 instead of 2:1. Crush Item (Su): A nightwalker can destroy any weapon or item of Large size or smaller (even magic items and artifacts) by picking it up and crushing it between its hands. The nightwalker must make a successful disarm attempt to grab an item held by an opponent. The item is entitled to a DC 34 Fortitude save to resist destruction. The save DC is Strength-based. Daylight Aversion (Ex): If exposed to natural daylight (not merely a daylight spell), nightshades take a -4 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. Desecrating Aura (Su): All nightshades give off a 20-foot radius emanation of utter desecration, imbuing their surroundings with negative energy. This ability works much like a desecrate spell, except that the nightshade’s evil is so great that it is treated as the shrine of an evil power. All undead within 20 feet of the nightshade (including the creature itself ) gain a +2 profane bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws, and +2 hit points per HD. (The nightshade Hit Dice, attack, and save entries given here include these profane bonuses.) Charisma checks made to turn undead within this area take a -6 penalty. A nightshade’s desecrating aura cannot be dispelled except by a dispel evil spell or similar effect. If the effect is dispelled, the nightshade can resume it as a free action on its next turn. Its desecrating aura is suppressed if a nightshade enters a consecrated or hallowed area, but the nightshade’s presence also suppresses the consecrated or hallowed effect for as long as it remains in the area. Evil Gaze (Su): Fear, 30 feet. A creature that meets the nightwalker’s gaze must succeed on a DC 37 Will save or be paralyzed with fear for 1d8 rounds. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by the same nightshade’s gaze for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Undead Immunities (Ex): Immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless it works on objects or is harmless). Immune to damage to STR/DEX/CON as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Immune to poison/ sleep effects/ paralysis/ stunning/ disease/ and death effects. Negative energy can heal undead creatures. Not affected by Raise Dead and Reincarnate spells/abilities (but Resurrection and True Resurrection return the undead into their former living self). Not at risk from death from massive damage (but destroyed when reduced to 0 hp). Not subject to critical hits/ nonlethal damage/ ability drain/ or energy drain. Undead do not eat/sleep/breathe. Summon Undead (Su): A nightwalker can summon undead creatures once per night: 7-12 shadows, 2-5 greater shadows, or 1-2 dread wraiths. The undead arrive in 1d10 rounds and serve for 1 hour or until released. Weapon Abatement (Su): Only weapons that know members of Nisshoku's Guard can harm them. The first time a weapon strikes them, the blow is turned aside as if by a miracle or some other stroke of good fortune. Second and subsequent blows are not turned away. Missile weapons have their first shot turned away, however Nisshoku's Guard would be immune to someone throwing a brace of daggers at them. Category:CR 33 Category:Undead Category:Fighter Category:Fighter